This invention pertains to a cosmetic dispenser, and more particularly, to an improved cosmetic dispenser with two separable elements, one containing a cosmetic applicator and the other a mirror.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new, improved cosmetic dispenser having a means for storing a mirror inside an outer sleeve of the cosmetic applicator when not in use. A person carrying a cosmetic dispenser often desires to apply cosmetics, such as lipstick, when no mirror is available to assist in the application of the cosmetics. The cosmetic dispenser of the present invention provides a cosmetic applicator in one element and a mirror in a second element. By combining these two elements into one convenient cosmetic dispenser, a person desiring to apply lipstick or other cosmetics does not need to carry a separate mirror or find a facility with a mirror.
In the prior art, there have been successful attempts to produce structures which combine a cosmetic dispenser with a mirror. U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,323 describes a mirror hinged to a corner of a lipstick holder having a spring means for pivotally moving the mirror with respect to a cover on the side of the lipstick holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,221 discloses a structure including a mirror mounted on one side of a cover of a lipstick receptacle whereby the mirror is protected by a cover plate mounted on an end plate of the lipstick receptacle. The cover plate slides directly over the mirror when the lipstick receptacle is inserted into or withdrawn from the cover, placing the mirrored surface in jeopardy of being scratched or damaged when inserting or withdrawing the lipstick receptacle from the cover.
The combined cosmetic holder and mirror shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,020 includes a mirror attached by a spring hinge to a cover of a cosmetic holder. The spring hinged mirror is difficult to hold and achieve the desired viewing angle when applying cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,476 discloses a lipstick holder having a mirror hingedly mounted on a cover in which the mirror is moved from a position of storage to a position of use by a separate operating mechanism.